gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Song
Love Song by Sara Bareilles is featured in Naked, the twelfth episode in Season Four. It is sung by Quinn, Rachel, and Santana. Earlier in the episode, Kurt calls Quinn and Santana to help him give Rachel an intervention on the topless scene she wants to shoot for a student film, seeing as he can't convince her to not do it. She walks off the set and as she packs, she begins to sing still in her robe. She strolls through the halls of NYADA, singing as she enters the NYADA auditorium and sees Santana and Quinn and the band on the set of the student film. Together, they sing and dance. At the end of the song, they share a group hug, and Rachel asks them to stay as she wants to buy them dinner. Both Quinn and Santana agree, and as the three leave, Santana expresses an interest in New York. Lyrics Rachel: Head under water And they tell me To breathe easy for a while Breathing gets harder Even I know there's A made room for me It's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well but you make this hard on me Rachel and Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you asked for it, cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving Imma need a better reason To write you a love song today Rachel: Today, yea-hey Oh Quinn: I learned the hard way That they all say Things you want to hear My heavy heart Sinks deep down under you Santana: And your twisted words Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Rachel: Convinced me to please you Rachel and Santana: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me (and Quinn: as I am) Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel and Santana: Cause you asked for it, cause you need one Quinn, Rachel, and Santana: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay Rachel and Santana: If all you have is leaving Imma need a better reason To write you a love song today Quinn with Rachel and Santana vocalizing: Promise me That you'll leave the light on To help me see The daylight, my guide, gone Santana with Quinn and Rachel vocalizing: Cause I believe there's a way You can love me because I say Rachel: I won't write you a love song Cause you asked for it, cause you need one Quinn: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's make or break in this Quinn, Rachel, and Santana: Is that why you wanted a love song? (Quinn: Hey, yeah) Rachel and Santana: Cause you asked for it Quinn, Rachel, and Santana: Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel and Santana: (Quinn: Write you a love song) Cause you tell me it's Quinn, Rachel, and Santana: Make or break in this If you're on your way Rachel and Santana: I'm not gonna write you Quinn, Rachel, and Santana: (Quinn: Write you) to stay Rachel and Santana (Quinn): If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it (and Quinn: for a minute, babe) I'll walk the seven seas (Walk the seven seas) When I believe that there's a reason to write you (Write you) Quinn, Rachel, and Santana: A love song Rachel and Santana: Today Quinn: Today (Rachel: Hey, today) I won't write you a love song (Santana: Ee-yeah, hey) Today Rachel: I won't write you a love song Quinn, Rachel, and Santana: Today Trivia * Dianna/Quinn has the least lines in the song. Errors *When Quinn's first "Today" solo part is being sung, she doesn't move her lips. Gallery lovesong_santana.gif lovesong_quinn.gif Love Song Quinn.png Love Song Rachel.png Hitting that note.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m24s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m21s48.png Tumblr_mhj5dgeEra1r4uj7fo6_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m17s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m12s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m05s157.png QuinntanaFaberry.gif Love_Song_Santachelinn.jpg Glee_Naked_Love_Song.jpg love412.jpg love11242.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 14.59.34.png.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m29s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m25s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m20s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-00h21m12s93.png Lalal santana.gif Baby santana.gif Smile santana.gif Flawless-santana.gif BabygirlLS santana.gif LS santana.gif Tumblr mhjba3fu271qa8mq1o5 250.gif Tumblr mhjba3fu271qa8mq1o1 250.gif NakedCap10.png LSquincheltana.gif Song_quincheltana.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m29s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m28s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m26s49.png QuinnFabray-LoveSong.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong2.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong3.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong4.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong5.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong6.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong7.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong8.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong9.gif QuinnFabray-LoveSong10.gif babycomeback.gif Tumblr ml9vejh4Ww1qg1zuyo4 250.gif faberry22.jpg QUINNFABERRy.jpg grouphug.jpg lovesongquinn.jpg tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo6_250.gif Tumblr myofmw5fRI1rn6xczo4 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four